


You Would Know If Only You Asked

by Comicfan



Series: Fathers and Son [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: While going over footage Bruce noticed a familiar voice and questioned just how well he knew Jason Todd.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd
Series: Fathers and Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878103
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	You Would Know If Only You Asked

"A Little Bit of Home" was a restaurant many henchmen liked to hang out in, it served as a safe haven from their bosses. Rumor was that ninety percent of the customers had some connect to the underworld and Bruce believed it. Matches Malone used to pay the establishment a visit but other work kept him from frequenting it. A month ago he had installed cameras and various listening devices in an attempt to get intel. It wasn't quite the goldmine of information one would believe it would be. Most customers liked to talk about non-work related topics. Even the complaints about their employers usually didn't extend past the usual gossip. Still, there were bits of useful plans and gleams of insight every once in a while. Which was why Batman still bothered with it at all.  
  
Usually Alfred would take up the task of looking at the recordings but Bruce needed to get something done while he was healing. The first hour had been uneventful, not quite boring though, Bruce was amused with some of the stories he had overheard. Such as the Riddler going through dozens of riddles after his men figured out his first bunch then them pretending not to get the new ones just to end the ordeal. At the start of the second hour Bruce was startled by the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"--remember it. You took me here before, right?"  
  
It took Bruce a number of minutes to switch between cameras and filter out the other voices but he found the speaker. No one except Alfred and him knew about the spy devices that were implanted at the restaurant. If it had been considered a better source of intel they would have let the others know. Yet somehow Jason had found the one place that was practically a blind spot for the cameras. Only a sliver of his face was visible and the person he was with was completely out of the line of sight.  
  
It had been weeks since Bruce had seen Jason last, he hadn't even known Jason was in the city. There had been rumors of dangerous people coming to Gotham. It seemed more than a little plausible that Jason was putting himself in harms way. His stomach turned as his mind gave him a reminder of what it was like holding his dead son in his arms.  
  
No, Bruce couldn't ignore this, he had to make sure Jason wasn't in over his head.  
  
"-- she didn't think it was the best place for a kid." The other person answered, Bruce didn't recognize the voice but that wasn't alarming. Not yet.  
  
"I guess not." Jason gave a shrug.  
  
The awkward lull of conversation that followed almost made Bruce uncomfortable. He was well acquainted with such moments with Jason, for them it was always a struggle to say what needed to be said without arguing. Bruce wasn't particularly gifted when it came to connecting with his headstrong son. Conveying emotions...opening up, it had never been his forte. Jason on the other hand varied between two extremes: bottling up his feelings and wearing them on his sleeve. Eventually the boy would let his sentiments be known one way or another.  
  
"...How's your work?" The man was cautious with his words, perhaps he knew that Jason was really Red Hood and feared upsetting him. Perhaps this was a test? Or was it more likely a henchman sent as a go between?  
  
"Business is always booming." There was an edge of dark humor when he spoke that Bruce understood, crime never slept thus there would always be work to do.  
  
"Maybe you need to take a break?" It came out as more of a question than suggestion, the man likely didn't know how to broach the subject. Bruce could only imagine what would happen if he had such an exchange with Jason. It would come across like an order (perhaps it would be) and he would not appreciate the suggestion.   
  
"Unlike some people I know I don't work non-stop."  
  
That surprised Bruce, he had always assumed all of the boys had inherited his workaholic tendencies.  
  
"That's good to know. I know I ain't the best person to be giving advise but it ain't healthy to lose yourself in your line of work." The improper language sounded like the standard hired muscle the heavies of Gotham liked to employ. Those that never completed their education and were desperate to do anything to earn a paycheck.  
  
"Believe me, I know." Jason gave a heartfelt sigh. "I've seen what that type of 'devotion' does to someone. It's draining and can lead to an obsession that gives someone delusions of grandeur."  
  
Yes, Bruce was aware that Jason was referring to him and made a mental note to consider taking a day off of Wayne Industries to give the manner more thought. His mission was usually his top priority and that had helped form a lot of rifts in the family. Bruce's lack of social graces, at least when he wasn't playing "Brucie", always rubbed people the wrong way. The two flaws led to far too many disagreements and sometimes outright fights.   
  
"I do what I can but I don't plan on throwing my life away over this." Then softer, so soft that Bruce barely picks it up Jason murmured, "Not again."  
  
There was a pause before the other man spoke again and at this point Bruce was wondering just how well Jason knew him if he was being this open.   
  
"Good, but speaking of your life do you...do you have any other plans for the future?"  
  
Was this a recruiter? He seemed to have a degree of familiarity with Jason and was trying to guide him to some perceived better life. Then again it wasn't out of the norm for the older more experienced henchmen to warn off newer hires after they had deeper reflections on their own destructive life styles. Bruce had heard many such conversations and few ever ended on a positive note. The desperate needed to take what they could and no amount of interference on his part ever seemed to change that. If one person was saved from going down that path, well, there was still a line of potential recruits willing to gamble everything on a chance at a big score. 

Across from the unseen man Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a tell from his childhood that he had not quite rid himself of. When he was Robin there had been much talk about the boy's future, mostly between Alfred and Bruce. Jason had a passion for learning that surpassed the other boys and would have done well in any college. Yes, there were areas where he had needed some assistance (science hadn't come easy but once he applied himself Jason understood it) but in time Jason would surely master them. Maybe he would work for the betterment of others in a profession where he could change the fractures in the system. Something that protected the poor, women, children...something impactful.

Alfred had mentioned Jason's love of cars a few times, wondering if it was something he wished to pursue in the future. The suggestion had never sat well with Bruce, as much as he wanted to accept any choice his son made for a career path being a mechanic, even running his own shop, seemed too limited for someone with Jason's potential. Yes he liked cars, but he loved helping others. Another part of Bruce wondered if his dislike of the idea might also stem from the fact that it was closely linked to Willis Todd. Jason's father had a history with cars, he had taught his son everything he knew. It was likely the only positive thing the man had ever shared with his child, the one love both had enjoyed. Why limit Jason when he had countless opportunities?

Sometimes Alfred would bring up the topic of future generations (which had usually been directed at Bruce before Damian had entered their lives.) Would Dick have kids ? (Would he bring them around the manor if Bruce and him didn't mend their relationship?) What about Jason? Back then Bruce and Dick fought over every subject. He hadn't approved of the relationship with Princess Koriand'r and had his own biased view over what girl he preferred Dick with. They had never gone into depth about their feelings on the matter but Dick had read between the lines very quickly. Since then Bruce rarely ever spoke of or interacted with any girlfriend Dick had. 

Jason had been too young to date although the boy had a number of crushes ranging from girls he had saved to women Batman had fought beside. Admittedly Bruce hadn't been the best role model of how relationships worked and Dick hadn't visited the manor with Starfire. He had seen Jason shyly approach one of the girls he had liked, slowly gaining enough confidence to start conversations but his overly cautiousness nature had returned when he discovered why she had liked him.

The girl--Tina?--Tiffany?--Tana?--Bruce hadn't cared about her enough to remember, was a high society girl. They would talk at the galas Jason had been dragged along to but it turned out she had only "liked" him to spite her parents. Flirting with the "bad boy" from Crime Alley, she had never bothered to learn the real Jason Todd. After that incident Jason had become more withdrawn and to the best of Bruce's knowledge hadn't attempted to date before his death.

That might have change once he returned, if nothing else Jason's death had made him bolder.

There was usually talk about who his boys were dating but in most cases Bruce prefers not to pry into that area. Dick and Tim are mostly open anyway making it a moot point. With Jason...there's mostly talk--gossip really--between different members of the family. No one is really sure how much is true as that would require asking Jason and he might not be forthcoming. One of the girls heard that he has "history" with Rose Wilson. While that's not exactly out of the realm of possibilities given Jason's perchance for flirting with danger though Bruce hopes it isn't true. If he's honest a large part of his personal dislike has to do with the Wilson family it's self. The last thing Jason needs is to be part of that drama.

Dick claimed that Roy mentioned Jason having a civilian girlfriend and the idea isn't a bad one per se. But in Bruce's experience their family works better with partners that can watch each others' back. There's also the matter of honesty, how much of yourself you can share and if the relationship is worth putting your lovers' life at risk. As much as Bruce would like Jason to someday settle down away from a life of so much sacrifice he can't see it happening. Maybe Dick and Tim would do that but Jason? It's harder to see him walking away from the mission.

Unlike Dick and Tim there's no one Bruce can think of that would be suitable for Jason. When he said as much to Alfred the response he received made him regret saying anything at all. The butler seemed to think there was a choice that was "bloody obvious", that Bruce was overlooking. Even if Jason refused to ever bring a date to meet the family the older man seemed convinced that there was a suitable candidate. It took him far too long to realize who Alfred had meant even with the butler giving hints for the next week. Bruce was still unsure how he felt about Jason and her as a couple. Artemis wasn't exactly reliable and seemed to be toying with Jason's emotions. Not exactly a strong choice in his opinion.

"Plans?" Jason asked nonchalantly, he was feigning ignorance. Bruce knew this tactic. Jason sometimes used to stall to give himself enough time to think of an answer. But he hadn't used it since he stopped living in the manor.

"Have ya thought about looking into another line of work? Going back to school?" The stranger was hesitant with his words, no doubt fearing that the wrong ones would upset Jason. If he knew Jason was Red Hood he likely worried about incurring his wrath. The personal questions were more than a little odd for a henchman to ask but sometimes they tried to get chummy. To create bonds that might lure in recruits or attempt to endear themselves to their bosses. Yet something about this exchange bothered Bruce, it felt a little _**too**_ intrusive.

"I..." Trailing off Jason looked off to the side, his face was hidden from Bruce's view. "I don't know if I can get into something else. I couldn't exactly finish school and I don't know if I'd have time to go back. That sort of limits my options."

There was a bitterness in his voice that made something in Bruce's chest ache. He remembered how much Jason had loved getting an education and how excited he had been at the idea of graduating from high school. A dream that had been dashed in Qurac when he had died at the Jokers' hands. 

"I've seen what you can do, kid. If you want it bad enough you'll finish it and ace the whole thing." The unknown henchman remarked with a surprising amount of confidence.

"Maybe." Jason didn't sound sure as the other man. "It would also help if I actually knew what I wanted to do." 

"Then you just need to give it some thought an' get a new perspective. You wanna help people, right? You can do that somewhere else. Or maybe something with writing? You always liked reading an' had a way with words."

Bruce's eyes narrowed as the man spoke, mentally he ran through a list of people who would have this much information on Jason. The boy didn't trust easily making the number of people that would know these facts about him rather limited.

There was a chuckle at the man's suggestion that he become a writer. Even with the advance spying equipment Bruce had in place he could barely hear Jason muttering under his breath. "I doubt anyone would read it."

"You always sell yourself too short, kid." The man sounded sad, perhaps even regretful. 

"Kind of happens when you get the same message all your life." Jason remarked quietly. "Look, I don't want to get into the past. After everything that's happened it's still hard to think I might have a future. As for--"

Bruce couldn't see whatever gesture Jason made because of the camera angle.

"I don't have any answers for you. I'm not going to lie and say this is easy for me."

"Didn't think it would be, which was one of the reasons I didn't say anything." Across from Jason the man fidgeted in his seat, Bruce couldn't see the movement but he heard it. "Don't expect nothing but thanks for this. For hearing me out."

"I guess I wanted to see how this went. If nothing else you were there for me at the Iceberg when most wrote me off as a lost cause. I appreciated that." The rawness in Jason's tone made Bruce wince as he recalled **_his_** meeting with Jason in Penguins' office.

"I was worried but you...I know it won't mean much but I'm proud of the way you handled it. You're a far better person than you know, Jason." 

"Others would disagree but thanks." His head turned, Bruce caught a glimpse of Jason's tired face.

"Their just idiots." The henchman retorted.

"Yeah?" Jason sounded almost amused. "Even Batman?"

"Especially Batman." The man bit out, his tone had turned harsh. "The guy is supposed to be a genius, right? If he doesn't know you by now he can't be that smart."

Jason made a vague noise that didn't sound like he was disagreeing or agreeing.

"I know I ain't one to talk either. Made a life time of bad choices that ended up costing me everything. But you can do better, kid. You got a spark, always have, an' you can do great things. Don't let us idiots hold you back."

Dishes clinked together as a bus boy took away the plates from the next table drowning out Jasons' response. His slight smile had piqued Bruce's interest enough for him to rewind the recording and filter out the noise.

"Thanks, dad."

For a long moment Bruce stared at the footage as his mind tried to catch up with what he had just heard. There was no sarcasm in Jason's tone, nothing to suggest he was merely joking. It didn't make sense, Willis Todd was dead and if that had somehow changed...

Then what? Jason would tell him, wouldn't he? No, why would he tell Bruce anything after everything that happened between them. They didn't talk like they used to, Bruce didn't know anything about Jason's life outside their crime fighting life. Yet something this big would surely warrant a mention.

Years ago Jason ran off to find his mother and Bruce had lost his son. Was history going to repeat itself? Was Bruce overreacting? He didn't know anymore but he had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason was a hard worker that had high grades in school and even did extra credit work.
> 
> Jason does have a love of cars not just because of his origins. When Bruce "introduced" Cass to Jason's grave he listed things Jason loved (girls, Neapolitan ice cream, etc.) including cars. In Red Hood/Arsenal Jason also admitted to Roy that he loved cars. It's been mentioned in a couple comics that Willis has a history with cars, post-crisis it was implied that he taught Jason how to boost cars and in Rebirth he worked at a car wash before he had to return to a life of crime. 
> 
> Some 90s stories downplayed Dick/Kory and Bruce wasn't shown to be a fan of the relationship. In one story he referred to her as "the alien" and told Barbara that the relationship wouldn't last while implying he preferred Dick/Babs. Thus I can see him being a little selective on who the boys date. 
> 
> The comment about Artemis toying with Jason's emotions came about because I remembered their eraser board conversation happening in the bat cave. Where Bruce probably has cameras. Even with the need to look after Bizarro I can see Bruce holding a grudge.


End file.
